Empty
by BehindBlueEyes87
Summary: My first KatieOliver.  Takes place at the Yule Ball ,after Oliver's left.


**Okay, so this is my first Katie/Oliver oneshot, but I'm really excited about it. If you don't like it, I'm sorry but I absolutely _had_ to right it down!**

* * *

Katie smiled hollowly as Roger Davies twirled her around, dancing to the music of the music of the Weird Sisters as it boomed in their ears. She could remember a time when she would have enjoyed this. These days, she could feel nothing but emptiness. The rhythm of the song slowed, and it's melody diminished. Davies smiled regretfully as the song came to an end. He bowed to her, a smirk on his face.

"Until next time," he said, always the true gentleman.

Katie let out a laugh that never reached her eyes. "I'll be waiting," she watched him walk away, his normally calm, careful strut, thrown off just slightly.

It was then she felt the tap on her shoulder. She jumped. "Hey Kates," said Fred and George in unison, laughing at how startled she was.

"Bugger off," she said.

"Ouch Kates! That one stung," responded the twins, clutching their chests in mock pain.

"Care for a walk?" asked Fred. Without waiting for a response, he linked arms with her and dragged her out the front doors.

"Won't Angelina mind?" teased Katie.

"You tell me," responded Fred, a clever glint in his eye.

"Nah, she doesn't like you that much anyway," said Katie, some of her old self showing through.

"Oh, yeah," muttered Fred, looking crestfallen.

"I'm kidding Fred!" laughed Katie.

"Right! Yeah, I know!" replied Fred.

"Where are we even going?!"

"I've got to show you something."

"I've lived here for five years, Fred, I know most of the things you do."

"Just come on!" Fred dragged her away, pulling her down towards the beech tree beside the lake.

"Oh goodie! A tr-" she began, before seeing who sat beneath the tree. "No," she muttered. Then, she turned and started to march towards the castle.

"Nice try," said George, turning her around. _Where did he come from?_ wondered Katie.

"What are you guys doing?" Katie cried.

"What's best for you! You guys need to talk." With a final wave of their wands, they turned and left. Katie tried to follow, but found that she was anchored to the tree. She could stray no more than 5 meters. Realizing this, the figure beneath the tree rose. Katie was trapped.

"Hey Kates," began Oliver. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, let's talk!" started Katie feircely. "Let's talk about how you abandoned me!"

"I graduated!"

"And all summer, I waited for you to owl! When you didn't, I made excuses for you! I thought, 'Hey, he's on a new team, practice must be brutal.' But I get here, only to find that you'd owled everyone! Angelina, Alicia, The Weasleys, even Harry!"

"Let me explain!"

"No! There's nothing to explain. You see, I thought we were_ friends_. How naiive of me! I was obviously wrong."

"We _are_ friends!" cried Oliver desperately.

"No. Friends owl eachother! Friends talk! A friend would've cared." Katie seethed. "Fred, I know you're under Harry's cloak somewhere! Undo this spell and let me go!" finished Katie, tears prickling her eyes.

Fred heard her desperate plea, and released her. Katie ran from the tree, feeling even more empty than before.

"Katie, wait!" she didn't slow.

"What can I do?"

"Nothing!" she screamed! "You _could_ have written. It's really easy. But, I'm obviously no longer a priority, now that I'm not your chaser." She turned and continued her walk to the castle.

"I didn't know what to say!"

"Yeah 'cuz that's an excuse," she muttered.

"I love you!!"

Katie stopped mid-stride, but didn't turn around. Oliver spread his arms out before him.

"Okay? I love you! I just, thought that wouldn't be so dramatic in a letter." He shrugged.

"You're two years older than I am." said Katie pathetically trying to stay angry.

"I can deal with that."

"But...your fan club..." tried Katie again.

"Shut up, Bell," Oliver whispered.

And then he kissed her. And for the first time in months, she really smiled.

* * *

**Well, I don't know how good that was, but at least I got it done. What'd ya think? I really wanna know! R&R!**


End file.
